The Egg
An upcoming episode from the Disney/WB show The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures: Transcript: (At a barnyard) Mr. Hen: Okay, everybody, sit down! (All chickens sit down) Mr. Hen: Listen up everyone, I want all of you to lay eggs. You got that? Chickens: Yes, sir! Mr. Hen: Okay! Good! Now go on! Foghorn: Shucks, I have to sit here, I say I have to sit here to lay an egg? (10 Minutes Later) (Egg drops) Foghorn: Huh? What was that? (Foghorn finds an egg) Foghorn: An egg! An egg, An EGG! LOOK WORLD, I HATCHED, I SAY I HATCHED AN EGG! Mr. Hen: What's all the commotion, Foghorn Leghorn? Foghorn: Look, I finally hatched, I say I finally hatched an egg! Mr. Hen: Hmmmm? This egg is....... rejected. (Mr. Hen throws egg out of the barn) Mr. Hen: Now go back there and lay another egg! Foghorn: Aw, men! (Egg rolls out from the barn, and to the Toontown Playground) Bobby: Come on, Mickey! Push harder! Mickey: It's the hardest I can go to! Bobby: Come on, Mickey! Push harder, push harder that I'll fly out of the swing and go up to the sky and fall down! Mickey: Okay, if you say so! (Mickey goes back and gives him a big push, but drops him to the ground) Bobby: Whoa! (Bobby falls to the ground) Bobby: You call that harder?! I told you to push harder, and you dropped me to the ground! Mickey: You said you want to fly up to the sky and fall down! Bobby: That's not the point! This is getting boring now, let's go play in the slide! Mickey: Okay! (Donny climbing up the ladder) Donny: Come on, Donald! I'm gonna beat you up here! (Donald grunting) Donald: I'm coming, Donny, I'm coming! Mickey: Hiyah, Donald! (Donald waves at Mickey) Donald: Hey, Mickey! (Donald falls off the ladder) Donald: Whoa! (Donald falls to the ground) Bobby: Hey, Donny! Donny: Hey, Bobby! Hey look, I'm gonna slide down the slide! (Donny slides down the slide) Donny: Whee! (Bobby claps) Bobby: Yay! Donny: Thank you, thank you! (The egg rolls to the ground) Donny: Hey, what's that? Mickey: It's white! Donald: It's round! Bobby: It's an egg! (Title Card) Mickey: What's an egg doing out here? Donald: I don't know! Bobby: Me, neither! Donny: Me, neither! Mickey: I know, it might be a baby bird or a baby chick! (Mickey picks up the egg) Mickey: I think I'll keep it! Donald: Will you're big brother will let you keep it? Mickey: I don't think so! Remember the last time that I try to hide that chipmunk, until Bugs found it and took it away? Donald: Yeah! Mickey: I've gotta hide it from him! Bugs: Kids, it's time to go home! Donald: Better think fast! (Mickey couldn't find a hiding spot for the egg, but hid it in his pants) Bugs: Okay kids, it's time to go home! Mickey: Great! Because I can't wait for supper! Bobby: Me, neither! (Everybody in Bugs' car) Donald: Do you still have the egg, Mickey? Mickey: Got it, right here! Bobby: That's good! So, can I have the egg? Mickey: No! I'm keeping the egg! Bobby: But I just want to look at it! (Mickey holds the egg to Bobby) Mickey: There, happy now? (Bobby gets mad) (Car stops) Bugs: Okay, Dons! You're home now! Donald: Bye, Mickey! Donny: Bye, Bobby! Mickey and Bobby: Bye! Bobby: Can I have the egg, now? Mickey: No! Bobby: Please? Mickey: No! Bobby: If I can have the egg, you have to promise me to read the book Mouse Tales to me! Promise? Mickey: Okay, I promise! Bobby: Deal! Mickey: Deal! (At home) (Mickey reading Mouse Tales to Bobby) Mickey: And they all lived happily ever after. The end! Bobby: That's great, Mickey! Now can I have the egg? Mickey: Um? Yeah, but only until 8:00pm, you give the egg back to me! Okay? Bobby: (sighs) Okay! But can I have the egg until 8:30pm? Mickey: No, 8:00pm! (Bobby sighs) (Clock says 7:57pm) Bobby: Almost 8:00pm! Maybe, I can give the egg back to Mickey! (Bobby goes to Mickey's room) (Mickey in the bed sleeping) Bobby: (whispers) Mickey, are-are you awake? (Mickey snoring) Bobby: (whispers loudly) Mickey, I got the egg back! (Mickey snoring) Bobby: (whispers) I bet he won't mind if I can put the egg up here! (Bobby puts the egg on a stand) (Bobby tiptoes out of Mickey's room and closes the door) (Mickey snoring) (At Donald's house) (In Donald's room) Donald: (grunting, moaning and groaning): Mickey has got the egg, the egg, egg, egg, egg, egg, egg, egg, egg, egg, egg, egg, egg, egg, egg, egg, egg. (Doanld's eyes open up very wide) Donald: I gotta have that egg! (Donald putting on ninja outfits) (Donny wakes up) Donny: Donald, what are doing up in the middle of night? Donald: None of your business! Donny: Are you playing "Ninja" again, like you did from last year Halloween? Donald: No! Now will you please go back to bed?! Donny: (grunts) Okay! (Donald sneaking to Mickey's house) Donald: How am I gonna go up there? (Donald gets an idea) Donald: I can dig a hole! That's right! I'll dig a hole! (Donald digs a hole) Donald: Got it! (Donald goes inside the hole and digs out the hole) Donald: (whispers) I'm in! Now where's the egg? I know, it could be in Mickey's room! (Donald sneaks in Mickey's room) Donald: (whispers) Hmmmmm? Aha! The egg! Oh, boy! (Donald gets the egg and jumps out of the house) Donald: (laughing) I got the egg! (Fades out and fades in) (Clock says 6:59am and then 7:00am) (Alarm clock rings) (Mickey turns off the alarm clock) (Mickey yawns) Mickey: Rise and shine, egg! Huh? (Mickey realizes that the egg is gone) (Mickey screams that wakes up Bobby) Mickey: Bobby!!!!!!!! Where's the egg?! Bobby: I gave it to you last night, at 8:00pm! Mickey: But it's not here! Bobby: Didn't I gave it to you, last night? While, you were sleeping? Mickey: I thought I told you to bring the egg back to me at 8:00pm! Bobby: I did! Mickey: I don't believe you! You're lying, aren't you? Bobby: No, I'm not lying! I gave the egg to you! (Mickey's anger fades) Mickey: So, uh? You're telling the truth, are you? Bobby: Yeah, I'm telling the truth! Mickey: Well, if you didn't took it, who did? Bobby: Well, last night, I think I saw a black ninja in here, and I didn't knew he or she took the egg, so I thought it a was a night.... Mickey: Wait, wait, wait! Go back to you when you were saying about a black ninja! Bobby: Okay! I say a black ninja in here, last night! Mickey: I think I know this ninja guy from somewhere! It was Donald's halloween costume from last year, we went trick-or-treating! Bobby: Really? Mickey: Yeah! I bet he put on his ninja outfit, so he can break in the house and steal my egg! Bobby: You mean my egg? Mickey: Shut up, Bobby! I'm gonna go get that egg back! (Mickey goes to Donald's house) (Mickey knocks on the door) (Daffy opens the door) Daffy: Hello! Oh, it's you Mickey, what your want? Mickey: Hi, I would like to speak to your brother! Daffy: Okay! Hey, Donald! Mickey's here! Donald: Mickey's here! (Donald hides the egg in the drawer) (Donald runs down the stairs) Donald: Hey, Mickey! Mickey: Hey, Donald! Donald: Hey, you want to go to the playground, like yesterday? Mickey: We'll do that later, but now, I want that egg back! (Donald gulps) Donald: I don't know what egg you're talking about! Mickey: You think you're gonna fool me like this? Donald: Uh, no! I will never fool you like this, you think I'll be stupid enough for me to fool you like this? Mickey: No! Now gimme that egg! Donald: I don't have the egg! Mickey: We'll see about that! (In Donald's room) Donald: (crying) Please, I'm begging you! I don't have the egg! (Mickey looks in the closet) Mickey: I don't see the egg here. (Donald smiles) Mickey: Maybe, it could be in the drawers! (Donald's happiness fades) (Donald gulps) (Mickey looks down the bottom drawer) Mickey: Not here! Donald: Oh, well! You want to got to the play... Micky: No, not right now! It could be at the top drawer! (Mickey opens the top drawer) Donald: No! Stop! (Donald crying) Donald: I admit it! I took your egg! It was me! I did it! (Donald crying) Mickey: You mean, like this one? Donald: Y-Y-Yeah!, so it's mine now! Mickey: No, it's not! It's mine! Donald: It's mine! Mickey: Sorry, but you gotta catch me, first! Donald: You want to play tough, huh? (Donald chasing after Mickey) Donny: Hey, Donald, what you're doing? Donald: I'm getting the egg from Mickey! Donny: Oh, okay! (Donny closes the door and then opens the door) Donny: The egg? (Donny chases after Donald and Mickey) Donald: That egg's mine! Mickey: Sorry, Donald! But I beg the differ! Donny: I think you're both wrong! Mickey and Donald: Huh? Donald: Donny, what are you doing! Donny: Chasing you down, so I can have the egg! (Mickey, Donald and Donny runs down the stairs and out the door) Donald: Gimme that egg? Mickey: No! (Mickey runs to the house and locks the door) Mickey: (panting) Alone, at last! Bobby: Mickey, what you're doing? Mickey: I finally got the egg! Donald and Donny were after me! Bobby: They were? Mickey: Yep, and then... (Donald and Donny opens the door) Mickey: Huh? (Mickey looks down and gasps) Donald: End of the line! That egg's mine! Mickey: Oh, no you're not! Bobby, catch! (Mickey throws the egg at Bobby) Bobby: I got it! Mickey: That's great, now run! (Bobby runs) (Mickey runs with him) Mickey: Great, Bobby! When we go outside, you give me back the egg! Okay? Bobby: Sorry, Mickey! I'm letting you out the deal! Mickey: What?! Bobby: I'm on their sides, now! So, this egg is mine! Mickey: Think that in your dreams! Bobby: Huh? (Mickey, Donald, Bobby and Donny runs out the door) (Bobby running from Mickey, Donald and Donny) (Bobby makes a nasty face to Mickey, Donald and Donny) Bobby: Huh? Where Mickey go? (Mickey eats a banana and throws the banana peel to the ground) (Bobby slips on the banana peel) Bobby: Whoa! (Mickey catch the egg) Mickey: Aha! (Mickey blows a raspberry at Bobby, Donald and Donny) (Mickey laughing) Mickey: This egg's mine now! Donald: Oh, no it's not! (Bobby, Donald and Donny jumps on Mickey) (Mickey screams) (Mickey, Donald, Bobby and Donny fights over the egg) Mickey: It's mine! Bobby: No, it's mine! Donald: No, it's mine! Donny: No, it's mine! (Mickey, Doanld, Bobby and Donny fights over the egg, until the egg slips out of their hands) (The egg flies up to the ground and falls) Mickey, Donald, Bobby and Donny: No! (Mickey, Donald, Bobby and Donny walks up to the fence) (The egg falls to the ground and safe) (Mickey, Donald, Bobby and Donny sighs in relief) (A truck comes over and about to run over the egg) (Mickey, Donald, Bobby and Donny screaming) (Mickey tries to catch the egg, but Bobby, Donald and Donny tries to stop him until he catches it) Mickey: Gotcha! (The egg hatches) Donald: Oooohhhh! You broke the egg! Mickey: I didn't break it, it's hatching! (The egg hatches into a baby chick) Mickey, Donald, Bobby and Donny: Aw!!!! (Bugs and Daffy walking) Bugs: There you kids are! We've been worried sick! Daffy: We went looking all over for you! Bugs: Hey, what's that? Mickey: It's a baby chick! Bugs: Awwww, how cute and looks! (Daffy making baby sounds to the baby chick) (The baby chick bit his finger) Daffy: Ouch! And they can also bite your fingers! (Mickey, Donald, Bobby and Donny fights over if who's gonna keep the egg) Bugs: Sorry, kids! We can't keep the chick! Mickey, Donald, Bobby and Donny: Aw!!!! Bugs: I know just where to put it at! (Mickey, Donald, Bobby, Donny, Bugs and Daffy walking up to a bush) Bugs: Okay, baby chick! We're going to miss you so much! But you're going to have fun with mother, father, brothers and sisters! (Bugs takes the baby chick to the bush) (Mickey, Donald, Bobby, Donny, Bugs and Daffy watches the baby chick happy with his family) (The baby chick chirping happily) (Bugs closes the bush) (Mickey, Donald, Bobby and Donny about to cry) Bugs: Cheer up, kids! We can visit him someday! Mickey: We will? Bugs: Sure! We'll always come over here to meet the baby chick someday! Okay? Mickey: Okay? Bugs: Now, who's up for ice cream? (Mickey, Donald, Bobby and Donny raising their hands saying that they all want some) Bugs: Okay? Come on! (Fades out) Voice actors *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Bob Bergen: Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *E.G. Daily: Bobby Mouse and Donny Duck *Jeff Bennett: Foghorn Leghorn Category:Episodes Category:The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures episodes